This invention relates to testing and more particularly to the evaluation of a persons skill and knowledge with respect to electronics wiring.
When an employer has the need to hire a person for electronics wiring, the employer needs to know whether that person possesses the requisite amount of skill and knowledge to perform the task. These skills include the ability to follow intricate instructions without committing errors, the ability to solder to a reasonable standard, and the ability to recognize and discern various electronic components. Many employers use a system wherein the prospective electronics assembler after passing a written test, is employed on a probationary basis for a period of time, say three months, during which time this person's performance is closely scrutinized. At the end of this period, a decision is made whether to release the person or place him (her) on the permanent payroll. Although this type of system is effective in acquiring persons with the requisite amount of skill, it is, at the same time, costly.